Planets in Roleplay
This is a list of planets, to be used as a guidance/reference page. So for this reason, this page is OOC. Now, let's begin. Sol System Also known as the Solar System, this is the main star system that RP occurs in. Earth This is the original planet RP in the BSCN Wiki started on, Earth has been through countless wars, seen a nuclear winter, and had countless navies rising and falling. It has Luna (Moon), as it's only moon, UAC (controlling 3/4 of the moon) and IN(1/4 of the moon) have control over it. *Interstellar Space Republic *Terran Dominion *Cattirian Navy *AIF *United Aersopace Command *Imperial Rebel Front *AFOH *AF: Armada of Freedom *ANF *HYDRAXIS *Dragonfire Loyalists (Separtists?) *US Navy *Mexican Navy *P.A.N.Z.E.R. *Regia Marina (Under Occupation) *Crusaders *Israeli Navy *Russian Navy Reborn *P.L.A.N. Mars Currently only occupied by the ANF, and their massive super factory. The moon of Phobos is controlled by the ISR. *Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet *Interstellar Space Republic The Asteroid Belt and Ceres The main area in where the United Aerospace Command operates, with the main base of operation located at Ceres. The Asteroid Belt is currently under control of the UAC, and the Terran Dominion Aerospace Fleet, with the UAC controlling the majority (4/5) of the belt for operations. *United Aerospace Command *Terran Dominion Aerospace Fleet Jupiter A major gas giant in the Sol System, though it does not have a surface, the surrounding moons are controlled for certain uses. *United Aerospace Command Moons of Jupiter Controlled by Navies *Europa - United Aerospace Command *Ganymede - United Aerospace Command *Callisto - United Aerospace Command *Io - United Aerospace Command Saturn One of the more active locations, the Saturn area is home to a few navies that reside on their moons. *Skywatch Aerial Alliance *Enceladus Aerospace Fleet *United Aerospace Command Moons of Saturn Controlled by Navies *Titan - Skywatch Aerial Alliance *Enceladus - Enceladus Aerospace Fleet *Rhea - United Aerospace Command *Dione - United Aerospace Command *Mimas - United Aerospace Command *Tethys - Interstellar Space Republic *Calypso - Interstellar Space Republic *Telesto - Interstellar Space Republic Uranus Another gas giant, with a small amount of moons, only a few navies have taken territories here. *Terran Dominion Aerospace Fleet *Israeli Navy *AF: Armada of Freedom *Interstellar Space Republic Moons of Uranus Controlled by Navies *Oberon - Interstellar Space Republic *Umbriel - Terran Dominion Aerospace Fleet *Ariel *Miranda - Terran Dominion Aerospace Fleet *Puck Neptune The last official planet of the Sol System, very few forces occupy a moon in this area, due to the isolation. *United Aerospace Command *Terran Dominion Aerospace Fleet? Moons of Neptune Controlled by Navies *Triton - United Aerospace Command Trans-Neptunian Objects Bodies far out from Neptune, most considered either Dwarf Planets, or not even TNOs Controlled by Navies *Pluto - United Aerospace Command *Charon - United Aerospace Command *Eris - United Aerospace Command *Dysmomia - United Aerospace Command *Haumea - United Aerospace Command *28978 Ixion - United Aerospace Command *2012 VP113 - United Aerospace Command *(84522) 2002 TC302 - United Aerospace Command *(55637) 2002 UX25 - United Aerospace Command *OR10 - Terran Dominion Aerospace Fleet *Makemake - Terran Dominion Aerospace Fleet *MS4 - Terran Dominion Aerospace Fleet *Sedna - Terran Dominion Aerospace Fleet *Qauour - Terran Dominion Aerospace Fleet *Orcus - Terran Dominion Aerospace Fleet *FY27 - Terran Dominion Aerospace Fleet *Varuna - United Aerospace Command Neo Earth System About 10 light years away from the Sol System, the Neo Earth System houses some of the only planets that are "earth" like and habitable without terraforming. Neo Earth A relatively quiet planet of RP. Usually, the navies are either based in Neo-Earth or colonies from Earth Navies. Only one moon is known, currently controlled by the Terran Dominion. *SAA *Neo-Earth Commonwealth Naval Fleet *Prometheus Corporation Naval Fleet *HYDRAXIS *Terran Dominion Aerospace Fleet Tenelapis A large planet covering ocean covered by a rocky surface. This planet was made to encourage more surface ships, even though flying ships are allowed (only small ones though), they are much less effective then regular ships. There are currently 6 moons, each names "Telelapis I-VI". *HYDRAXIS *Israeli Navy *Crusaders *United Aerospace Command *AIF *AF: Armada of Freedom *AFOH *Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet *Interstellar Space Republic *TEO *Enceladus Aerospace Fleet *New Arcadian Republic Moons of Tenelapis Controlled by Navies *Tenelapis I - United Aerospace Command *Tenelapis II - United Aerospace Command *Tenelapis III - United Aerospace Command *Tenelapis IV - Israeli Navy *Tenelapis V - AIF *Tenelapis VI - Interstellar Space Republic Caelmare (Unofficial) A another planet a similar purposflying ships shouldn't be allowed in combat on Caelmare. Even though, it's not officially annouced to the RP world yet, as only SAA knows about it's existance. Calemare is covered with a icy cloud storm, or something like that, to not allow flying ships in. There are also no moons confirmed, as of now. Grath A gas planet turned into a solid planet by the ANF with Earthshatter Missiles. As it's new, it's conditions are not very well known. It has many small moonlets and asteriods surrounding Grath, it's major moon are Crucible, the largest moon, Shard, 2 unstabilized moons that could break into many pieces at any given momen, Fission, currently the most desolate moon out there, however, with time, it will be very valuable. *Israeli Navy *Terran Dominon *TEO *Interstellar Space Republic *Crusaders